


Post Proelia Praemia

by theironyouth



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theironyouth/pseuds/theironyouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thank you,” Hades said, slipping the dive from between her fingers. Yet, she lingered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Proelia Praemia

Lord Shaxx wasn’t nearly as intimidating as he liked to think with one horn and a fur ruff around his polished shoulderguards. Sure, he cracked his knuckles and shifted his weight like a Guardian about to engage in a bar fight, but he spent most of his days shouting at younger Guardians and handing out commendations.

Persephone was unafraid as she narrowed her eyes at him, holding out her hand and curling her fingers in a demanding motion. “Marks,” she said. “Six rounds, six victories.”

He leaned back as if measuring her up, but there were recordings of all the Crucible matches, and she had carved her standing. “All right, Guardian.” He gave a short nod. “They’ll be transferred to your account.”

Her hands popped to her hips for a moment before she turned away, done with Shaxx for the time being. Taking down other Guardians was only satisfying for so long. _Diminishing returns_ , her Ghost called it. _None of them are good enough_ , she argued.

She wandered toward Zavala, wondering if he had any work for her-- an Archon that needed to be knocked down a few notches, too many Hive in one area to be a coincidence. She stopped at the top of the stairs that led down to the Vanguard’s table, finding Zavala busy with another Titan. A young Guardian, by the look of his armor and a rifle that looked like it had been dug out of a pile of rubble.

Fingers drumming on her thigh, Persephone’s eyes drifted towards Ikora, who was typically engrossed in some research, if not actively instructing one of her own kind. She stood with another Warlock, deep in conversation. It was hard to keep herself from staring, and given what she knew of Warlocks, neither of them would notice until their conversation concluded, which could take several hours. Ikora herself was a beautiful woman, dark skin and intricate robes giving her an air of ancient nobility, but the Awoken she spoke to was something else entirely.

Her skin was a soft violet-gray, her eyes a golden blaze, black dots spread across her nose and cheeks, one lone circle on her chin, and her black hair was swept away from her face. Persephone’s fingers combed through her own hair in a self-conscious, unwanted motion, making sure the careful reconstruction of her style had managed to survive the short trip from the courtyard. Her Ghost called it a mohawk, but she liked to imagine she brought her own flare to the centuries-old style.

Persephone was caught up enough in assessing the Warlock, that she startled when the woman’s golden eyes found hers, her gaze more a punch to the jaw than the pierce of a sniper. She refused to take a step back, tilting her chin. She had been caught; there was no use being bashful about it.

“Titan,” Zavala called out, and she looked to him, watching as he motioned her over.

Persephone carried herself down the steps with squared shoulders, striding along Ikora’s side of the table, giving the Vanguard a respectful nod, and the other Warlock a quick glance up and down before she passed. “Got anything exciting, Zavala?” she asked once she was standing next to the massive Awoken. He let out a low hum. Exciting for Titans was difficult to come by.

“If I may,” Ikora spoke, her melodic voice almost surprising to hear. “I was about to send Hades on a retrieval mission to Venus. The Ishtar Academy. We have reports of a new type of Vex appearing on Venus. It may not be exciting, but the data is very important to our research.”

Zavala gave a slight nod and looked to Persephone, who was busy looking at Hades, whose eyes continued to bore into her. “Well, I have nothing better to do.” Persephone shrugged.

Hades held her hand out, her Ghost materializing in her palm in order to transfer her to her ship. “Don’t get in my way, _Titan_ ,” she said, her velvet voice causing Persephone’s hear to skip, even as she bristled at the vague insult.

 

* * *

 

Despite Ikora’s mention of a new type of Vex appearing, the ascent through the Ishtar Academy’s upper levels was filled with little more than the standard Fallen, primarily Dregs. Persephone did her best not to whine as she followed her sullen counterpart through a maze of what appeared to be ancient desks and computer displays, her Ghost apparently leading the way. They stopped after Persephone had lost count of the floors, and as Hades’ ghost began to examine their surroundings, she dropped onto a desk, hoping it didn’t collapse under her weight.

Hades stopped at one of the displays, her Ghost having prodded it back into basic functionality. Her fingers tapped at the projected keyboard, and Persephone was unable to keep herself from dragging a chair over to watch. Hades ignored her, and she leaned closer.

She continued to inch forward, intent on watching over the Warlock’s shoulder, when her visor was met with one of Hades’ gloved palms, pushing her away. “You’re in my way, _Titan_.” The words bit, and Persephone stood up, intent on leaving the Warlock then and there, but her Ghost appeared on her HUD and she paused.

“I believe what they’re looking for is over there,” he said, pinging another display station across the room. “But it’s been dead a while. I don’t know if they’re going to be able to get anything off of it.

Glancing to Hades, Persephone moved away, pushing away shade-happy vegetation as she crouched next to the case of an old computer. She could hardly imagine what a person in the golden age would even need a tower for. Perhaps this was just a backup. She glanced to Hades again as she crouched, but the Warlock was consumed in her work, so she dropped to a crouch and tilted the ancient computer. The screws that held the casing together were rusted, and peeling away the outer shell was simple.

“Okay, be delicate,” her Ghost instructed, but she had little patience, and snapped more than one piece of old metal as she worked the hard drive free. She stood once she had retrieved her prize and stood. Hades was still preoccupied, and Persephone would allow her to finish whatever it was that she was doing before mentioning her Ghost’s discover.

“I wonder how much Rahool would be willing to give me for this thing,” Persephone said as she tapped the old, worn drive against the ball of her palm.

“I think that’s bad for those things,” her Ghost warned.

“Oh,” she said, holding the thing up to get a better look at it. She found Hades staring at her, and she stared back for a moment before the Warlock stalked closer.

“That hard drive is _mine_ , Titan,” the Warlock growled, sending a shiver down Persephone’s spine. She stepped closer, pressing her back. Hades had closed the gap between them and reached out, grasping the centuries-old hard drive.

Persephone’s grip tightened, even as her heel knocked against the wall of the building as she attempted to put space between herself and Hades. Her back was next, pressing against her shotgun pressing against the wall, but Hades pressed closer still, her helmet clicking against Persephone’s with a sharp sound, their chestplates meeting. Her eyes flicked down to where she knew Hades’ lips were before flicking back up to eyes that glowed faintly through her visor and she swallowed, her grip weakening against her will.

“Thank you,” Hades said, slipping the dive from between her fingers. Yet, she lingered, chin tilting and their visors slid against one another.

Persephone’s mouth was dry, and she felt her suit’s defensive programming start to react to her racing heart and rising temperature. She could have sworn she saw the other Guardian smirk before she turned away, unfurling a hand for her Ghost to materialize before she returned to orbit. Persephone took a strangled breath before flicking her own hand open.


End file.
